It is important to allow an inverted vehicle travelling while keeping an inverted state to safely continue travelling even when sufficient motor power cannot be provided due to a failure of an electric system or the like. A vehicle control apparatus is known, for example, to contact a safety wheel to the ground to prevent an overturn when speed of the inverted vehicle is abruptly reduced because of a failure of an electric system (see Patent literature 1).